Too Many Tears
by The Galactic Goddess
Summary: Anakin fails to save Obi-Wan **Spoilers for AoTC**


****

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own so please don't sue

Rating: Erm I would say PG-13 ish 

A/N: Okay if the fight between Dooku and Obi-wan sounds slightly familiar, It's because I used Alan Dean Foster's novel as inspiration. The dialogue is from both the book and the movie. Were things turn really wrong, that's when the story is completely mine. I highly recommend the novel. It's brilliant and captivating

A/N: This story is product of a plot bunny I read on www.theforce.net I saw it and it could not be helped, I was in love with my fuzzy plot bunny.

Feedback: I crave it. Flames are a waste of time. But constructive criticism kicks ass.

Content: **SPOILERS FOR AOTC** Character Death, Angst, Possible Language (Minor)

Dedication: To my bestest friend Amanda (DragonElf_86), in dedicating this to her I hope she doesn't kill me for killing her 'soul-mate'.

Summary: Anakin is unable to save Obi-Wan from being murdered by Count Dooku.

* * *

Chapter 1

The battle played out between the Count and Obi-Wan, Dooku showing his brilliance. Dooku's movements seemed more advanced compared to those of the Jedi. After fighting in pure defense moves, Dooku advanced with viscous and devastating thrusts which left Obi-Wan no choice but to retreat and move back.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me," Count Dooku's voice held no mercy, but a slight hint of mirth. "Yoda holds you in such high esteem."

The Count's taunts were all it took to send Obi-Wan into another series of attacks. Perfect and admirable strikes and slashes, Dooku's red blazing blade meeting each one, eventually sending Obi-Wan's blade to slip of the side. Gasping for breath the Jedi Knight backed away.

"Come, Come, Master` Kenobi," Dooku taunted, "Put me out of my misery."

Switching his blade from hand to hand, he attacked again, the blue light of his lightsaber exploding with the red of the Sith's. His strokes expertly measured out had the Count reeling backwards.

Obi-Wan continued his onslaught of strokes and Dooku continued his defense, Dooku remained in perfect balance while Obi-Wan was quickly losing his momentum and energy. Quickly the Sith sprung into action leaving the Jedi's blade cutting only air. Jumping backwards was the only thing that saved the knight.

Stepping forward Dooku stabbed towards Obi-Wan's thigh, and as the blue lightsaber reached down to deflect the blow, the Count quickly thrust into his shoulder.

Against the impact of the wound, Obi-Wan jerked backwards. Dooku's blade connected with his thigh sending him sprawling to the floor, his blue blade rolling across the cold tile.

"And so it ends," Dooku repeated, raising his blade high in the air, preparing to strike the unarmed Jedi below him.

Anakin came around from his unconsciousness with a feeling of absolute dread. He began to slowly remember his surroundings and the recent events. The haziness that clouded his mind almost instantly disappeared as he saw the Count battling viscously with his Master. Panicking, he struggled to move. The harsh burning that coursed through his body prevented him from doing so. But he had to try. He couldn't lose Obi-Wan too, not like his mother. The red and blue flare of both dueling lightsabers began to grow more intense. Anakin watched in horror as the blows grew closer to his Master's body, he watched helplessly as his Master was stabbed without mercy, he watched as his Master fell to the ground.

He had to do something. Anakin realized, never taking his eyes off of the battle conspiring before him. He couldn't bear to lose both of his parents. First his mother and now his father figure. Anakin found the strength to pull himself into sitting position, just as Count Dooku hovered over the fallen Jedi Knight, red blade raised high, poised and ready to strike. He wanted to scream, scream in anguish, scream in pain, scream pleas for the Sith to stop, and to scream for help. '_Who is there to help you?' _whispered the voice in his head.

Obi-Wan locked eyes with Tyrannous and sighed, he knew what was coming. He only hoped that Anakin would be all right. His last sight was that of a red blaze making its heated trail downwards into his pounding chest.

'No!' Anakin's voice had left him. Anger coursed through his veins. A monster had stolen his Master away from him. He tried to reason. He had to be delirious, Obi-Wan couldn't have been killed. He was too strong, too proud to be murdered by the hands of what he hated.

Anakin reached out for the familiar Force signature of his Master but felt as if he was grasping at thin air. His Master was truly dead.

Looking back on that day, Anakin never understood where he had gotten the strength to battle, let alone stand, against the Sith. Feeling nothing but anger and the living force, Anakin grasped his green lightsaber and attacked with a ferocity that he hadn't expressed since at the Tusken Raider camp. Count Dooku could hardly catch up with the youth's thrusts and slashes.

Trying to gain the upper hand he stabbed directly forward capturing the green blade, twisting it out of Anakin's hands and sending it flying into the wall. Desperate to end the duel he began to send savage strokes to the unarmed Padawan.

The Padawan quickly feigned to the left narrowly missing the killing blow, reached out with his hand, and the force, and willed the blue lightsaber to his hand. Anakin fought hard to regain the fighting posture he had upheld before, he began to spin the blade around with perfect precision and such a speed that the blade itself whirling, seemed encased by a blue glow.

Despite the valiant efforts of Dooku, Anakin stubbornly held his stance swinging left and right repetitively. Parrying as often as striking, the young apprentice regained his perfect fighting routine. Losing his arrogant grin the evil Count began to loose his footing and graceful defense.

Almost, as if reflecting on reflex, Anakin roared and slashed hard. Dooku tried to dodge the strike but failed to, as the scorching blue blade connected with 

the smooth skin of his throat. The Count's head dropped to the ground followed by his body.

Deactivating the lightsaber Anakin ran over to his Master's lifeless corpse. Kneeling down on the ground he grasped the body in his arms and began to cry for what seemed to be the hundredth time in two days. He had never felt so alone.

_"It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He put me out of the way because he knows I'm already more powerful than he is. He's holding be back!"_

He had said those words in anger, he had never meant them, he loved Obi-Wan as one would love a father. Anakin knew now that he'd never be able to take back any of the arguments or insults, he'd never be able to apologize. It only made him cry all the more harder.

Lost in his reverie he didn't feel the presence of others in the room. Master Yoda, Captain Typho, and Padme had all gathered in the corridor leading into the port.

Padme slowly walked over to the sobbing man and lovingly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ani?" She asked gently, holding back her own tears. She kneeled down to his level and pulled his hands away from Obi-Wan. She hugged him close to her as if he were simply a little boy.

Turning his back on the scene Jedi Master Yoda whispered, ''A dark day, it is."

****

* * *

This story will be continued. Since I'm on summer vacation I will have the next chapter written and posted by tomorrow, maybe by tonight.


End file.
